My Masked Self
by IceCreamXD
Summary: Naruto's Mask is unbreakable, that is, until he leaves and comes back 5 years later, even more cold then The Ice Prince himself, Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru High School Fic Going to be rewritten
1. He's Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

Look at them all. So cheery, so happy, how can they be like that when I am so sad? I am cheery and happy, but underneath, I'm nothing but miserable and lonely. They can't even see past my mask, and they all call themselves geniuses. Why. Why do they treat me like this. So harsh and cruel, always beating me up. Just because I am an orphan, it does not mean that I am a demon, was what I once thought, but soon, I found out that they did not hate me because I am an orphan, but because of what I am. I am...the Kyuubi. The demon, the monster. I feel so...so alone. No one there for me. But that is...until _he _came along.

His name was Iruka. He had adopted me, knowing full well who I was. It was the first time I felt so happy, that I actually broke my mask, and started crying, out of happiness. But soon, that happiness started to fade away. Why? Because even though he treats me like human, he's still only one person. I may have a family, but why should I be happy? After all, one person is nothing compared to the whole lot of population who hates me.

I sometimes wonder why I even bother puttng up a mask. I wonder why I don't keep it off, like Uchiha Sasuke. His family was killed by some thief that came into his house one night, and was caught the very next morning. The only ones that survived was him and his brother. But because of what had happened to Sasuke, he now became cold and silent. Although, he should have nothing to complain about, for one, he is rich, two, he still has his brother, and three, he's adored by everyone. While I on the other hand, is hated by everyone.

Someday, I hope I can just leave this place, and leave everything behind. And that someday, was sooner then expected.

* * *

"Naruto." I heard Iruka called me. I quickly turned around, with my masked placed on.

"Hai Iruka!" I yelled cheerfully, though my heart is feeling different.

He sighed. "Naruto, I-we have to move. I got a new job somewhere else, BUT we'll return back here, in 5 years. It's just a temporary 5 years job." He told me.

"Okay!" I said, without a hesitation. I actually really wanted to move out of here as soon as possible. "When do we leave?" I asked him, smiling my fake smile.

"Tonight, but if you wish, we can go tomorrow, so that you will have enough time to say goodbye to your friends." He told me.

"It's okay, we can go tonight!" I told him. I don't really want to say goodbye to my friends, though I can't help but wonder, would they miss me when I'm gone? Would they notice that I'm gone, and most of all, would they hate me? My friends included Kiba,Sakura, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, TenTen, Lee, and Sasuke. Although Sasuke is more of a rival, he's also my best friend. Weird right?

"Alright, go pack up, we leave in an hour." He told me.

"Hai!" I told him, running into my room to pack up.

Once I was done, we headed towards the train station, to head to our destination. And that, was the last time I've ever seen Konoha again, until 5 years later, when I came back with Iruka, at the age of 17.

* * *

SO...What do you think? I hope it turns out good. Please reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww. 


	2. He's Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Omg...I don't? O.O**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

It's been 5 years since the dobe has been gone. Gone without a trace. His house was empty, so empty that th dust has started to gather up. But he's not the only one that's been gone, it turns out Iruka's gone too. At first, I wondered, did they get kidnapped? Were they murdered? But it turns out they moved out. How did I found out, well, I found out because Naruto had sent each one of us an email through our cellphone. By us, I mean all of his friends.

Although I always acted like I hated the dobe, I really think of him as my bestfriend, maybe more. In fact, I only acted cold and silent so that he would pay more attention to me. He always try to compete with me, giving me all the attention I want from him. But now that he's gone, it somehow feels empty. He's like the sunshine of my life, my world, though I would never tell him that, how do you think he would react if I told him that? He would probably just laugh at my face.

Anyway, he sent us each a message, each and every one of them different. Mine was definitely different.

_Sasuke, My best friend, My rival,_

_You must all be wondering where I am, or maybe you're not. It could be that you care, or that you don't. If you are wondering, I am moving to someplace else, because Iruka has gotten a temporary job there, that would last 5 years. So, I guess I'll see you in five years now, wouldn't I? And just to let you know, five years, is a good time for a person to change. And I'm sure I will._

_Yours Untruly,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

After I read that message, I couldn't keep the last 2 sentences out of my mind. What did he mean by that? Does he mean, that he'll change or something. And here, I thought I was a genius. I guess, I'll have to wait for him to come back, to figure out what he means by that. And that day turns out to be today, during school, when he got enrolled again.

* * *

"OI! Sasuke! Whatcha doing?!" Kiba yelled at me. I sighed deeply, and turned to him. 

"Why are you bothering me, Kiba?" I asked him coldly, hoping that it would make him go away.

"For the past 5 years I've been saying it!" Said Kiba, yelling at my ear.

I raised my eyebrow, meaning 'what is it?'

"Goddamit! It's cause Naruto's not here to bother you!" He told me, pointing a finger at me. Damn, that finger's tempting me to bite it.

"Kiba, I don't need you to take Naruto's place, and remove that finger unless you don't want me to bite it." I sighed at the first half, growled at the second half of my sentence.

"Fine, fine." And he sat down, removing that offending finger from my face.

Just as he sat down, the teacher came in. Oh look, he's early. Our teacher, Kakashi, is known to be late at all times, but I wonder why today he's early. Is something going to happen?

"Alright class! Today, we're going to have a new student!" He told us cheerfully, well, at least I think it's cheerfully, by the curve of his eye.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Please make him feel welcome!" Now, that caught all our attention. As you can see, all of us, his friends, are currently in the same class, with a few minor extra people.

Then, after Kakashi had said that, there entered a student. It was Uzumaki Naruto. I felt my eyes widened, and my breath got caught in my throat. It's him.

* * *

So...I wonder if that was good? Ah well, hope it's good. 


	3. Colder Than Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...-pouts-**

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

"Naruto, we're here. I'll start unpacking, and you get going to school, and don't be late alright?" He instructed me. I gave him a little nod. Not wanting to talk. Why talk, when I don't feel like it. "Good." He says, and shoos me out of the house.

On the way onto school, I can see that nothing has changed much. Ichiraku Ramen, how I loved that place. How I used to eat there everyday. How much I used to spend there. I despise it all. I can't believe I spent/wasted all my time at such a place. It's disgusting.

I stopped, and looked up. Yipee, I'm here. Konoha High. My most hated place ever. School, what does it do for you? Nothing. Nothing at all. Just a waste of time and breath. I hate it, and yet, I'm going.

I walked through the gates, and into the school, heading towards the principal's office. As I was heading there, I went by the secretary, Shizune, with her pig. Are pigs or any type of pet allowed at school. What am I saying, Kiba brings his dog to school, and they don't even care. They would care, if they weren't so lousy.

Anyway, Shizune called me as I walked by her. "Wait!" I stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Who are you? And why are you headed that way. Do you have some sort of reason to go in there?" She asked me. I can't believe she doesn't remember me. I couldn't have changed that much, but then again, I might've. Oh, who cares.

I gave her a sigh. "Uzumaki Naruto, transfered back student." I said, in my cold voice. I could say in the past few years I've changed a lot. I grew taller, and my once bright yellow spiky hair, has now became flat, and hung by my face, 1 inch above my shoulders, but the hair not losing it's colour. My eyes grew into cold icy blue, and also sharped. my whisker, they thinned out, invisible, but still visible, if you stare at my face long enough. But who the hell would want to stare at my face anyway.

"Eh?! Naruto?" She said, her eyes growing wide dropping everything onto the ground. I simply stared at her, then I started to walk toward's the principal's office. I opened the door without knocking, only to see a sight of the principle, Tsunade, holding sake to herself and drinking, instead of working on paperwork, like she should be doing. She looked up to me when she realized the door was open. She quickly threw her sake out the window, because it was open, and straightened herself out. She placed her hands on top of her desk and greeted me.

"How may I help you?" She gave me a smile.

I took the sheets from my backpack and tossed it onto her desk. She picked it up and started to read. Her eyes widened. "Naruto?" She squeeked out. I sighed inwardly. What the hell are with these people and saying my name.

I gave her a nod when she looked up at me. She started to walk up to me, and placed her arms on my shoulders, which I roughly removed. She blinked and looked at me.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I told her, one word at a time, with each word more venom then the word before it.

She shivered. "Here's your schedule." She handed me my schedule and other things I needed. I took it, and headed towards class.

First class, English Class with Kakashi.

Great, Kakashi, from what I heard, he's usually late. As I walked near the door, I hear someone speaking. Supposingly guessing that it's him, and entered when he said the following words.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Please make him feel welcome!" As I entered, I can see that all eyes were on me. I see all my friends staring at me. Wait, correction, _former_ friends. When I thought about how they treated me back then, I believed that they aren't my friends anymore.

Their eyes widened. Guess they like what they see? I smirked inwardly, while on the outside I looked emotionless. When I got up to the teacher, he asked me to introduce myself.

"Uzumaki Naruto." I told him/them, with my coldest voice, seeing him wince a bit.

"Aren't you going to say anything else?" He asked me.

I just stared at him. I can see he's starting to fidget under my stare, so he tells me to take a seat. I took a seat next to Sasuke, seeing that it's the only seat available.

"Hi dobe." He said, while Kakashi was starting the lesson. I turned my head and stared at him. He was getting nervous, because both of his eyebrows were twitching, so I turned away. How nice, I just unnerved the ice prince. Guess he isn't as cold as everyone says he is.

* * *

So...How is it? Is it good? OO 


	4. My Heart Wrenches

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, oh how i wish he does.**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

When he first walked into the class, I breath got caught. When he first talked, I felt my blood froze. When he came down to sit next to me, it was unnerving. When I greeted him, and he just stared at me, it was as if, those cold eyes of his bored through my soul. When he looked away, I was relieved.

He changed so much. How, how come he changed? Why did he change? Was this what he meant when he said, '_five years, is a good time for a person to change. And I'm sure I will._' Was he treated that horribly? Did something happen to him that caused it to change? Was it...me? I felt my heart wrench up at the last question. Was I the reason why he changed? Did he hate me because of what I called him? Is he disgusted with me now? Why won't he speak with me? Why does my heart hurt so much? My heart wrenched even tighter with every question that went through my mind.

I suddenly felt a cold hand lightly pressed on my arm, that snapped me out of my thoughts. I guess I must have panicked because I'm panting right now, trying to get in as much air as possible. I even forgot to breath. I took in a few deep breaths, and looked down at the cold hand that's touching my arm lightly. I followed the hand, and it lead to...Naruto? I stared at him. He shook his head a bit, and took his hand back to his side.

Even though that arm felt cold, it gave me some security to myself, but when it left, my insecurity came back. My warmth was gone, even though that warmth was a cold hand. A cold hand, that warmed up my heart. I wanted it back. I wanted that hand back. To touch me, to hold me, caress me. But not only do I want the hand, I want the person that the hand belongs to. I want it all. I know I'm being greedy, but I can't help but keep on wanting it.

While I was deep in my thoughts, the bell started to rung, loudly, which shocked me a bit, but of course, I don't show it. I slowly got up, gathered my books and headed towards the door, and saw that all his friends, also my friends, were surrounding him. They were probably happy that he's back. I walked up to them and joined them, wanting to see what's happening.

The girls were happily chit-chatting to him what's been going on, while the guys were trying to give him hugs. All in all, they're a really noisy bunch.

"Yo Naruto! My man! You're back!" Kiba yelled, jumping on him, preparing to give him a hug, but Naruto dodged it by moving to the left a bit, making Kiba fall to the ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. And that was when time froze.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me." He growled out, using a very cold voice, and it was also filled with...venom?

"Naruto. What's wrong?" Sakura asked him, taken back at what he just said, and how he said it.

"Don't come near me." He said, nearly spitting each word out.

"Why? We're your friends." Sakura said, getting a little worried about him.

"I have no friends." Hr grounded it out. His eyes narrowed further, before leaving the room, successfully bumping into a few of the students on his way.

"The hell! I have no friends?! What kind of bullshit is that!" I heard Ino say, but I didn't comment on it.

What's wrong with him. And what does he mean by I have no friends. If he doesn't, what are we to him? What am I, to him?

* * *

So, I updated as soon as possible? Hope you like it. 


	5. Go Away

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

I looked to the side to see Sasuke in a shaken state. His eyes were wide, and he was kind of clutching his heart, so I took my hand and placed it onto his arm. He seemed shock. He looked down at my hand, then followed it to me. I shook my head, to indicate to be more careful next time, then took my arm back.

It was quite a while until the bell rung. Once it did, I grabbed my bag and books and headed towards the exit. Once I got to the exit, someone called out to me.

"Naruto!" I turned around to see Sakura calling me. I didn't respond, just stared at her.

While I was doing that, the other guys caught up. The girls were busy chit-chatting, while the guys are trying to give me a hug. Ugh. Have they no shame? Hugging a guy.

I saw Sasuke approached us. Once he got to us, Kiba started to talk to me.

"Yo Naruto! My man! You're back!" Kiba said, as he tried to jump on me, moving a little bit to the right, my right, to dodge him, causing Kiba to fall to the ground. I'd have snickered, if I still had it in me. Wait. He tried to touch me. No one touches me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and time seemed to froze, when I said the following words.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me." I said, growling, and saying it in my coldest voice, and with added venom.

"Naruto. What's wrong?" Sakura asked me. I laughed inwardly. Now that I change, they suddenly became worried about me? Isn't that funny?

"Don't come near me." I said, spitting each words out, not wanting to be near them.

"Why? We're your friends." She said to me. I wanted to laugh at that. Friends? What are friends. Friends are people who give respect to each other in every way, not to treat them like dirt, I wanted to say, but kept my composure.

"I have no friends." I said, narrowing my eyes even more. I left the room abruptly, bumping a few students along the way.

I bet their wondering what they did to me to make me this way. Ha, like they'd ever find out what it is.

The next few classes that I have been to was quite boring, not that I showed it, but I did inwardly. I hardly show any emotions outwardly anymore, only inwardly.

**RING!**

I sighed. It's time for lunch. Great, hopefully no one will approach me, espescially those so called 'friends.'

* * *

Hmm...did I make him too cold??? 


	6. Rape Flashback

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, how sad...sad it is.**

**Anyways, as you can see people, I'm getting my lazy ass typing. I wasn't going to continue until I come back from my vacation...which is in September, and I leeave at the end of this month, but my computer might get taken away before. SO...this might be the last chapter until I can continue in September, unless I get motivated enough by a lot of reviews, and continue this story everyday. By the way I'm only continuing this because a lot of people wanted me to...and someone threatened me...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M CONTINUING IT! Also, Read my other newly written story, that I'll also updating SOON, **_**Reading the Unwanted**_**, I'd like to see what people think about it. JA!**

* * *

Third Person's POV  


Naruto was absently sitting outside in the schoolyard, under a beautifully bloomed blossom tree. He was sitting with his bento spreaded on his left side, on the ground. His bento had contained every food group a person's food system needed in order to get enough calciums. Not only that, he had to drink milk instead of juice, just so that he can have his dairy food group, courtesy of Iruka. Not that Naruto minded though, he greatly appreciated the older man for caring about him, not that he would show it, anymore anyways.

Naruto closed his eyes, as the sunlight ray hit his face. He felt so content sitting there. Comfortable and warm, nothing could be better then this.

The reason why Naruto had dropped his mask, was because of something that had happened to him while he was in the other 'city.' He could still remember it as though it was just yesterday. He had made a friend, a very close friend. Of course his friend had always said perverted stuff to him. Not only that, but told him all of the dirty things he would do to him if they got together. Naruto, of course, thought he was joking and just smiled at him. Though that all changed one day, after coming home from a party with him, and following him into a dark alley, not knowing what was going on, but just kept on trusting him and following him because he was his friend. And that's where everything went downhill.

* * *

_FlashbackFlashbackFlashback_

_"Oi, Sai! What are we doing here?" Naruto asked with his fake cheerfulness, although deep inside, he was a little scared. But he kept on telling himself not to be scared, afterall, Sai was his friend. So he shoud trust him._

_Suddenly Naruto was pushed into the wall and he felt lips over his mouth. Naruto's eyes went wide. Sai smelled like he was drunk, really drunk. "S-Sai, STOP!" He said as he pushed him away from himself, trying to run away but found himself pushed onto the ground, headfirst. Naruto tried to get up right away, but something pushed him down, he turned around to see what was happening, when all he saw was a hand on his back, pushing him down, and his friend's other hand unzipping his own pants. Quickly unzipped and thrown away, Sai turned to Naruto and smirked. And wrapped both his hands around Naruto's waist and started to tug on his belt._

_That was all the motivation Naruto needed. He kicked Sai and tried to run away. The keyword was tried. He couldn't get away. It turned out, Sai had just given him some sort of needle shot to keep him numb enough to stop moving and not be able to talk or scream at all, right after Naruto had kicked him._

_Naruto suddenly felt something grabbing him by the waist, and in a quick motion, his belt, along with his pants and boxers came off. He felt his backside being lifted up, and suddenly pain shot threw him. He wanted to scream. Yell for help, but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was whimper inwardly, and close his eyes and cry. Nobody can help him now._

_Sai had deeply plunged his member into Naruto's entrance, without preparation or anything at all. Blood had started to seep through, but Sai didn't care. He started to thrust back in and out, bringing himself into a world of pleasure, until he finally cummed. He gave a final thrust, before pulling himself out and started to dress up. He then quickly left the dark alley, leaving Naruto there by himself, bruised, and covered in blood and cum._

_Naruto couldn't take the pain anymore, so he finally passed out. He, of course, couldn't remember what had happened after he had fainted. But from what he heard, an old lady was passing by and found Naruto lying on the ground and quickly called the ambulance. They also called Iruka, from a piece of identification that they had found on Naruto's jacket. Once Naruto was well enough to talk, the police had piled in and asked him many questions, along with Iruka. Naruto had only said one word, before he passed out from unconsciousness. His word was..._

_"...Sai..."_

_Sai had been arrested and sent to jail, for raping, but he himself had not remember what had happened. But when he had heard what had happened, he tried to tell Naruto that he was sorry. But Naruto didn't care. He just didn't care anymore._

_EndOfFlashbackEndOfFlashback_

* * *

Anyways, Naruto was having his peaceful rest, until he felt a shadow loom over him. He opened his eyes, and immediately narrowed them...

* * *

So...what do you guys think? Is it alright? It's been a long time since I've updated, so I wasn't sure if it was good enough. 


	7. Lecture Yourself

**Disclaimer: Uwa! I got a lot of reviews! Ima continue once again because I got a lot of them! ANYWAYS! Naruto does not belong to me. La Dee Dah! **

**WARNING! SWEARING!**

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered, glaring heatedly at him, before picking up his bento and started to eat it. Not even giving a second glance to Sasuke.

"Dobe..." Sasuke went and took a seat next to him. Making Naruto scoot over more, not wanting to come in contact with him, or anybody at all. Sasuke turned his head to the side and stared at Naruto. "Dobe..." Sasuke said once again. "What did you mean, when you said, I have no friends?" Sasuke asked, gently but firm. Naruto ignored him. "Dobe...Naruto...answer me."

Naruto snorted and turned to face Sasuke. "Isn't this ironic. I was always the talkative one, while you were the silent one. Now it's changed vice-versa. And I mean _exactly_ what I said, when I said, I have _no_ friends." Naruto turned and wrapped up his bento and stood up. He was going to walk away when he felt something tug on his right wrist. He turned around and saw Sasuke's hand grabbing his wrist. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What the hell do you want." Naruto said, more as a statement then a question.

"Dobe...if we aren't your friends, then what are we? You can't just make friends and throw them away like garbage if you don't want them." Sasuke stated, anger seeping through. He was mad that Naruto doesn't consider them as his friends. Doesn't consider him as his friend. Then what was he, if he wasn't his friend.

Naruto snarled at Sasuke. "For your information, friends do not _treat_ each other like dirt. They do not _insult_ them whenever they get the chance either. They don't_ bash_,_ hit_,or_ hurt_ them in any _way_. But you guys, all you ever do is bash me, insult me, glare at me, and I'm FUCKING TIRED OF IT! DON'T YOU GO TELLING ME HOW TO TREAT FRIENDS, WHEN YOU GUYS CAN'T EVEN TREAT ME _LIKE_ A FRIEND!" Naruto yelled. He snatched his hand out of Sasuke's grasp and walked toward the school entrance, throwing his bento harshly into the garbage bin he just passed by. Pissed off about getting a lecture on about how to treat friends, when they can't even treat him like a friend.

Sasuke punched the tree with his left hand fist. "Damn it, Naruto...What happened to you?"

* * *

Naruto walked down then hallway and opened the door to his next class, Sex Ed...with a teacher, who's supposingly suppose to be...Jiraiya. Jiraiya...he swore he heard that name somewhere before.. Naruto entered the classroom and saw people throwing paper everywhere. They all stopped to look at him. Naruto ignored them and went to take a empty seat near the window. A few moments after, Sasuke came in. He took a seat near the back, inbetween Shikamaru and Neji. A few minutes after he took a seat, the teacher came in.

Naruto took a look at him and suddenly remembered who he was. Jiraiya...his caretaker. The one Iruka had hired while Naruto was in hospital, so that when Iruka would be working, Jiraiya would be taking care of him. Though all he does is peek at the nurses that come into the room, write dirty books and drink sake. Also the only one besides Iruka that knew what had happened to him.

Jiraiya sat down and started to take attendance, once he got to Naruto's name...he got surprised that Naruto was even in this class, though his face didn't show it at all. He only broke into a grin and started to talk to him.

"Naruto! Long time no see!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Most of his classmates looked surprised to see the teacher know him, and most of them didn't really care.

Naruto just gave him a quick nod. Jiraiya's smiled faded a bit, when Naruto didn't respond to him, only giving him a quick nod.

"Naruto...you know that _it_ wasn't meant to happen. Sai was-" He was interrupted.

"Finish that sentence, Jiraiya. I _dare _you." Naruto said, with an intense glare fixated on him, all the while growling under his breath. Jiraiya only winced and went back to doing the absences, while the others, his _ex-friends_ wondered what could have happened to him to make him change so much?

* * *

Ok...so how was it??? I sure hope that this chapter was good enough for you guys 


	8. Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**P.S: My last chapter will be tomorrow, because on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, I'll be going to Toronto for a wedding. I'll probably continue it on Monday...If I get enough reviews...that is Also, I'll make tomorrow's chapter longer then usual, cause I'll be gone for three days and won't be updating. Also, check my profile if you want to see what kind of stories I'll be writing when I get back from my vacation in September.**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I went into my room and closed my door firmly, locking it after. I threw my bag somewhere on the ground and flopped onto my bed. What was wrong with Naruto today? We don't really bash him, or insult him or glare at him...do we? Well, I know I do insult him, calling him dobe and usuratonkachi, but it's my petname for him...even though he doesn't know it yet. And I do glare at him too, but I had to, I didn't want others to think I'm soft or anything. And what does he mean by bashing him? We only have fights, but aren't they playful fights? Even though one of us usually end up in the Nurse's room...dear lord, what have I done. It was my fault. He must have been talking about me. Who else would do that to him but me. Was it my fault...was it my fault he changed?

I felt my tears fall down my face silently, but I didn't care. All I could think about was all those times when I've treated him wrong. Even worse then dirt. He's right. I don't deserve to be his friend. I don't deserve to talk to him. I don't even deserve to go near him. I deserve the treatment he's giving me now. Cold and harsh, the way he should have treated me the first time we've met. The first time when I got him into the Nurse's room. The first time, when I insulted and embarrassed him in front of the whole school.

I buried my head in my hands. It was all my fault. I entered his life. I disrupted it. I broke him. And he will never change back again. I lifted my head up once again, and wiped my tears. Maybe...maybe I could help him. Change him. Change him back to the way he was. But when he left, he wasn't the way he was now.

In fact, before he even left, I knew he always had a mask on...but what could have happened to him, that made him break that mask? Wait. During Sex Ed class today, Jiraiya said the name Sai, and something that wasn't mean to happen. Did that Sai person do something to Naruto? Was he the one who broke Naruto's mask? But he said it wasn't meant to happen, meaning something must have happened, and it was all an accident, and it must have been really bad to break through Naruto's mask and change him from happy and loud, to cold and harsh...but what?

Whatever it is, I'll figure it out. And when I do, I'll help you the best way I can Naruto. It's a promise. And I keep my promises. I'll start investigating tomorrow. Right now, I'm too tired to even think anymore. I soon felt my eyes give away. With a last mutter of a word, he went to sleep.

His last word before he went to sleep was..."Naru-chan."

* * *

**So...ehehe? you like it or no? Please tell me what kind of reaction you got. I wanted to get a teary eye reaction...but if someone found it funny and laughed at it...I have one thing to say. You are weird, dude.**


	9. Sasuke Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**IMPORTANT!:**** I WILL NOT BE HERE ON FRIDAY AND ON THE WEEKEND. I'LL BE GOING TO TORONTO, SO I WON'T BE CONTINUING EITHER SUNDAY NIGHT, OR SOMETIME ON MONDAY!!**

**Enjoy! I'll make this chapter as long as possible...cause I can't write long stories. I suck at them **

* * *

Naruto's POV

_Dream:_

_I was running down this dark alley. Running and running on a neverending trail. I was trying to get away. Away from here. Away from that place. Away from that scene. Away from __him__. I turned around, and there he was, chasing after me. I turned my head back facing the front, and just as I did, I bumped into something and fell down. I quickly looked up. It was Sai..._

_I looked back. Wasn't he just behind me? No, wait, if that's him there...then who's that in front of me. I looked to my right. And saw him there again. I lookd to my left, he was also there. Suddenly, I was surrounded. Surrounded by him, Sai. I quickly stood up and pushed past that crowd. _

_Once I was out of the crowd. I looked up. I saw a white light coming from ahead of me. I ran towards it. Just when I was about to reach it. I felt something grab my ankle, and pulled me down. I looked back...there was a hand, half an arm, sticking up from the ground. The hand pulled onto me, as its other hand pushed the body out of the ground. The body that came out of the ground looked up, and I gasped. It was...Sasuke? What was he doing here? I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Sasuke ripped my pants off, and suddenly dug himself inside of me. I screamed, I screamd as loudly as I could, but nothing would come out. No one could save me, not when I'm here, The only one here..._

_I felt like I was being ripped apart. Shred to shred. I tried to tell him to stop. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't he stop? Is he just like __him__? Just like...Sai?_

I woke up from my dream, with my clothes stuck to me. I must have sweated so much that the clothes stuck itself onto me. I felt something wet fell down from my face. I rubbed my eyes, and saw tears. I had been crying? Why? And that dream. What does it mean? Does it mean that it would happen again? But it would be Sasuke this time? NO! He wouldn't do that. He was my friend. But Sai...he was also my friend. But Sai..he was only drunk that time...wasn't he? His breath, I could still remember it. His breath had smelt like beer. Does being drunk change a person's personality so much?

Should I change back to my old self? No. I will not stoop myself to that level. My friends wouldn't accept me anyways. They would think that I'm dirty. They wouldn't be my friends, after all I have said to them. And Sasuke. Oh god, I was so mean to him. Yelling at his face like that. I really am a failure. A big failure. That night, I had sobbed myself to sleep. Why me? Why?

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I woke up early that day. I guess you could say that I wasn't as sleepy as you thought I would be, even though I slept late last night. I was a morning person, after all.

I changed into my school clothes, and headed downstairs. It was a beautiful day. Hopefully this day would be better then any other days. I took a snack from the kitchen and rushed outside. I was going to go pick the dobe up.

Let me see, his house should be in this street here...A-HA! Here it is. I walked towards the door and rung the bell. I was just about to ring again, when the door suddenly opened. I was expecting to see Naruto there, but instead, I saw Iruka there. Iruka was Naruto's guardian. He's going out with Kakashi, my teacher, and guardian.

Anyways, Iruka had looked so sad. I wonder what happened to him? But the moment he saw me, his face broke into a smile, as he asked me to come in, and I complied. I went inside, and followed him to the kitchen. He offered me a onigiri, to which I had said no to, but being Iruka and a motherhen, he had not accepted the no and told me that I had to eat. So here I am, sitting in the kitchen, on the kitchen table, and eating a onigiri while waiting for Naruto.

Suddenly I remembered. Iruka had gone with Naruto to the city, so he might have known what have happened.

"Iruka." I called him, licking my dry lips. He turned to face me.

"Yes?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you...do you know what happened to Naruto?" I started, then got more confident as I kept on going, "Why he's like that? What happened to him that changed him so much. He's not the same way he used to be anymore. And I want to know what happened. Please tell me. I know you know. You were there in the city with him, after all." I asked him.

Iruka sighed and wiped his wet hands onto the counter. He then took a seat next to me.

"Sasuke. I don't know if I should tell you this. You should probably wait for Naruto to tell you himself." Iruka said to me.

"Iruka. Look at the way he is now. He doesn't even trust me. He doesn't trust anyone at all! He hardly talks, and when he does, it's all low and cold and harsh, not the same way he used to talk like at all. Tell me, I want to help him. Change him back to the way he was. Wouldn't you want that too?" I asked him desperately. I knew Iruka wanted to help him too, and Iruka was the only person that can tell me what had happened to Naruto.

Iruka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sasuke...you see...When we were in the other city, Suna...Naruto had made a friend. His friend was Sai. Sai and him, were close, but not as close as how you and Naruto were. Sure Sai was a little perverted here and there, and said really weird things to Naruto, but he never meant any real harm." Iruka started. "One night, they went to a party. The party was for one of Naruto's friend, Gaara. Though, I'm pretty sure Gaara doesn't want the party, being the anti-social person he is. After that, I don't know what happened." Iruka's eyes suddenly flashed to the ground. "I was called from the hospital, and they told me that Naruto was in the hospital, and told me to get there as soon as possible. I rushed there, as fast as I could, and when I got there, what I saw Naruto sitting on the hospital bed, all bandaged up. The doctors told me that Naruto was raped." Iruka closed his eyes. "When Naruto did wake up, the police were already there with me. They started to question him with their questions, while I started to question him with my own questions. He probably passed out from the pressure, but before he had passed out, he said one word." Iruka stood up and walked toward the sink.

"W-what did he say?" I asked him, biting my lower lip unconsciously. Iruka turned to face me with his face firm.

"Sai." Iruka said, before turning back to the sink and continued his cleaning duties.

I narrowed my eyes. Sai...he was the one who raped Naruto? But he was his friend, wasn't he? Why would he rape him? Iruka said that they went to a party before that...could it be that he had gotten drunk? Damn it. Suddenly I heard footsteps on the staircase. I turned to look in that direction, it was...

* * *

**Lol, it will be someone very unexpected. I can tell you that. And see, I told you I can't write long chapters. Anyway, If I get a lot of reviews, I'll continue this tonight, before I leave for Toronto tomorrow.**


	10. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**  


* * *

Third Person's POV

He gave a gasp as his eyes widened. He felt as though his heart had gone on fire. He had betrayed him. Why? He promised he wouldn't. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone...

"Naruto..." He saw him lower his head. He couldn't trust him anymore. He can't trust anyone at all. No one.

Naruto at him. At them. "Why?" He started. "I trusted you. Why would you do that, Iruka..." He looked at him, then he turned to the other person, and spoke coldly. "And Uchiha, it's not of your business what has happened to me, nor will it ever will be. So mind your own business. And you better not tell anyone what you've heard today, or else." He hissed out the last part, before throwing a glance at the both of them, and stomped back upstairs.

The minute he had left, Iruka turned towards Sasuke. He gave out a loud sigh. "Sorry. He's changed so much since then. So don't blame yourself for anything thats happened to him. But Sasuke. Since you know whats happened to him, please...keep an eye on him. As I won't be able to during his school hours. I need someone to take care of him. Someone who really cares about him. I know you do. So please, watch out for him."

Sasuke had thought it over. He really did care about the dobe. But should he risk it? Risk Naruto hating him more? Yes. Yes he would. This might be the only chance he might have to get Naruto to like him, and change back to normal. As normal as can be.

He nodded his head, signalling his okay. He shuffled out by the door, waiting for Naruto to merge out, so that they could head to school together. Hopefully, it wouldn't turn out that bad.

* * *

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Was starting to get lazy, and was trying to think of how to continue the stories. 


	11. Rewrite

Alright, as you can see, I haven't written in awhile. Actually, I haven't written in the past year or so, due to my laziness (no, I won't be making any excuses) and boredom made me want to write again (although it was why I stopped in the first place). I had been planning on rewriting this story since it was last written and updated about over two years ago (if some of you have not noticed) and it isn't as up to date to my writing. I plan on changing that really soon, although really slow (you might even notice a lot of differences in the story plot as it goes on.

Secondly, I just received a, you could say, flame (if you could call it that?)/mail that told me I should "consider stop writing" from an unknown author (meaning it was an anonymous review). First of all, who gave you the right to tell me I should stop writing? I write because I want to, not because you're telling me to. If you don't like it, you didn't have to read it. No one's forcing you. Second of all, I don't want to hear this from someone who doesn't have the guts to post flames without an actual account. It just means you're pathetic and a coward who's scared of either : One, tarnishing your reputation, or two, your stories not being as good as you claim (or how it seems by the way you review the stories).

Anyway, pushing aside the rubbish, I have been thinking about rewriting this story (and the many others I have). I am not sure when, but I hope it will be soon; I don't have a computer and am currently on my older brother's. Well, when I do get a chance to rewrite this story, I guess I'll call it the "-title- Rewrite". Very original, I know. So, before I waste any more of your time, why don't you give me some comments on what you think I should add or take out (like change it from SasuNaru to NaruSasu, though it is not necessary for you to review if you do not wish to do so).


End file.
